The invention relates to a connection fitting for the detachable connection of two parts, preferably furniture parts, consisting of a cup-shaped casing which can be placed into a channel of the first part, in which casing a bolt with a tenon which protrudes over the first part is pivoted which bolt can be inserted in a borehole of the other part and locked in place in it by a turn, and of a radial actuating lever connected to the bolt which lever penetrates a hole in the casing.
In a connection fitting of this type known from DE 44 37 273 C2, in accordance with a first embodiment the radial actuating lever is permanently connected to the bolt so that it protrudes over the casing even in the locked state and has an unappealing and annoying appearance. If the actuating lever were to be made shorter to allow it to be countersunk in the casing in the locked state, it could only be opened by hand with great difficulty.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the known connection fitting, it is provided that in the region of the casing hole, the bolt is provided with a serrated section and the actuating lever with a ring with a corresponding inside serration which encloses the bolt in such a way that by an axial movement of the actuating lever in the channel said actuating lever can engage and disengage with the serrated section of the bolt. While this embodiment allows a substantial countersinking of the actuating lever in the locked state of the bolt in the casing hole, it is, however, relatively complicated to engage the actuating lever in an interlocking manner with the bolt by an axial movement and then to release it again from the bolt, with the actuating lever not being able to cover the hole completely in the locked state either due to the axial movement capability.